


Boss's Baby

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Agent!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant!Reader, Protective Aaron Hotcner, Protective!Hotch, Undercover, agent reader, little bit of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: You find out your expecting a baby with your fiance and longtime boyfriend, Aaron Hotchner. But when a case comes up you decide to wait until after the case to tell him. But when you go undercover will you make it out ok? Will the baby?Just a cutesy little oneshot with Aaron Hotchner.





	Boss's Baby

“So what’s up with you and Hotch?” JJ asks. It was Saturday night, Girl’s Night. You, Penelope, JJ and Emily were all at Garcia’s for a relaxing night.

“Well he asked me to move in. And the wedding plans are going well.” You respond. Hotch and you had been together for almost three years now and were still able to work cases together. The board had decided it was better to keep you on the same team than separate you.

“Exciting!” Penelope says handing you a margarita.

“No thanks.” You say declining politely. You had just found out you were expecting. The girls look at you.

“No way!” JJ exclaims.

“Your pregnant!” Garcia shouts.

“Oh my God!” Prentiss gasps.

“Yeah I’m pregnant.” All the girls get up to hug you individually.

“Have you told Hotch yet?” JJ asks.

“No I’m waiting for the right time.” You explain as all your phones buzz. “Crap. Let’s go ladies.” You say as you all hop up and drive over to the BAU.

“What’d we got?” You ask as the four of you walk in. Aaron smiles at you when you sit down at the table next to him.

“Five women, raped and held for at least a week. All lived in the same area of L.A., middle class. Y/R. They all have Y/H/C and Y/E/C. And were in their late twenties.” JJ says. Hotch looks to you with concern. They’re all exactly like you.

“Wheels up in thirty.” Hotch announces as he grabs your arm and drags you into his office.

“What the hell Aaron?” You gasp when he shuts his door behind him.

“I want you to sit this one out.” He says in a low voice.

“No you can’t tell me what to do. Hotch, c’mon I’ll be fine.” You argue.

“I can’t risk losing you, not after what happened with-” Hotch cuts himself off and runs his hands down his face. “Please do not come.” 

“I have to Hotch. I will be fine. Please trust me.” You plead taking his hand in yours and giving him your famous puppy dog eyes hoping he’ll not try and pull rank on you. When the two of you began seeing each other you made an agreement to keep work as professional as possible, him pulling rank on you purely because you were his girlfriend and he wanted to keep you extra safe, was not part of that agreement. 

“Fine.” Hotch growled, pulling his hand out of your grasp. “I’ll see you on the plane then, Agent Y/L/N.” With that he turns and stomps out of his office leaving you standing there alone. You felt the color drain from your face. Hotch never addressed you as Agent Y/L/N or even just Agent, no one on the team did it was always just Y/N and once in a while, mainly from Morgan, Y/L/N. Hotch must be really pissed in order to address you that way.

“Y/n, you ok?” Garcia asks as she passes you while she’s leaving the conference room.

“Hotch really doesn’t want me to go, Gracia he called me Agent Y/L/N.” You feel the words get caught in your throat. Gracia wraps and arm around you and leads you towards your desk.

“He’s just worried about you. I mean after what happened with Haley can you blame him? And Y/n/n, you do fit the victimology, like exactly. Plus should you really be doing any field work given your-uhh, well your condition?” She points out.

“JJ did. And I was planning on finishing this case and then I was gonna tell him. Please don’t say anything to him and I’ll talk to JJ and Emily to make sure they won’t say anything. I promise once this case is over I will tell him. I gotta go to the airport. See you when I get back, Penelope.” You whisper and stand up grabbing your go bag to head out.

“Just promise you’ll be careful?” Garcia pleads as she wraps you into a hug.

“Of course. Love you buddy.” You shout as you walk towards the elevator.

“Love you too my precious-firecracker-goddess!” Garcia replies as you walk into the elevator.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Skip To Airplane  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s the connection with these women? I mean I understand the look, but is that it? The way he mutilates the body, it seems personal. And the way he carves ‘whore’ into their lower torso? I mean there’s got to be something else about these women. What do these three have in common?” You ask. 

“I’m looking into it now trying to find a connection but it’s taking a little time. They all had different job types, various relationship statuses. Michelle Connors was a teacher and was in an on again off again relationship, Bridget Anderson was an I.T. analyst and was engaged to a long term boyfriend and lastly Lucy Lawson was a veterinarian and was single. I’m trying to get access to medical records now but it’s gonna take a little time. The M.E. is still finishing up the autopsies so we’re gonna have to wait on that end as well. He just dumped the bodies.” Garcia explains.

“He disposed of them within days of each other.” JJ reads.

“According to preliminary findings Michelle was killed 15 days ago, Bridget 9 days ago and Lucy 3 days ago. All found within hours of their deaths.” Reid explains out loud.

“His cooling off period seems to be consistent so far but he should be starting to look soon. We gotta figure out the connection, I mean maybe if we figure it out I could-” You suggest.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Hotch shouts, he had been quite the entire plane ride, well until you tried to offer yourself up as bait.

“Hotch all I was saying was-” He cuts you off again with a harsh glare.

“I’m sorry Agent Y/L/N, I didn’t realize you were promoted. Oh, wait a second you weren’t. I make the calls for this team and I said no. No drop it Agent.” Hotch hisses, shutting you down. The team stays quite looking between the two of you curiously.

“Yes sir.” You say getting up and moving towards the back of the plane anyway. 

After your and Hotch’s little show everyone decided to wait until you all landed to discuss the case more. Midway through the flight the nausea hit and you ran towards the bathroom. Emily and JJ followed to make sure you were alright. JJ stayed with you and helped you get cleaned up, while Emily returned to the main cabin.

“Are you guys alright? You and Hotch I mean. Things seemed a little tense out there,” JJ asks concerned.

“Hotch didn’t want me to come on the case. We argued about it. I haven’t even told him about the, umm, the thing,” you explain quitely.

“Maybe he’s right. I mean even without you being in your condition. It seems really risky and given what happened to Hotch last time,” she points out.

“I know but I don’t want other women to get hurt and if I can help out in anyway… I will.” You reply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hotch’s POV  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look up when I see Y/n rush to the bathroom. I want to go after her but given our most recent interactions I’m pretty sure she would just get more upset. 

“JJ, Emily could you,” I nodded my head towards the direction Y/n headed in.

“Sure,” they reply heading her way.

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Rossi asks when the girls are out of earshot.

“I didn’t want her on this case. We argued about it.” I admit quitely.

“What’s with the whole ‘Agent Y/L/N’ thing?” Rossi questions. 

“She wants us to be professional at work,” I say defensively, shrugging my shoulders.

“So this is your revenge for her doing her job. Pulling rank on her and keeping her at arm’s length. Aaron, she’s your fiance. Talk to her. Getting mad at each other isn’t helping and I think you know that. Go talk to her.” Rossi advises as Emily comes back out. Aaron looks up at her.

“What’s wrong?” He asks concerned. 

“She’s not feeling to well. I think you should go talk to her. JJ is talking to her now but I think she wants you.” Emily reports. Hotch stands up and moves toward the back of the plan and heads to the bathroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Y/n? Are you alright? Can you let me in please?” Hotch asks from outside the bathroom door. JJ looks at you for confirmation, you nod and she opens the door.

“JJ can you give us a minute please?” Hotch requests. JJ turns to you for your reaction.

“It’s fine JJ. Thanks,” you reply quitely. JJ nods and leaves you alone with your fiance. 

“Are you alright? Are you sick?” Aaron asks you concerned.

“I’ll be fine, I’m just not feeling to well.” You explain.

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been behaving. I just don’t want to lose another person I love. Another person that Jack loves,” He sighs looking down at his hands.

“I’m sorry too. If you think it’s best I can work from the station and not go into the field on this one,” You offer as a middle ground.

“Thank you!” He exclaims, he grabs your face between his hands and plants a hard kiss on your lips. When you break apart he grabs your hand in his and walks you back towards the main cabin and the rest of the team.

“You good?” Rossi asks when the two of you take your seats.

“Yeah we’re all good.” You reply smiling over at Hotch.

“When we land I want Morgan and Prentiss to meet with the M.E., Reid and Rossi you go to the dump sites of the victims. JJ, Y/n and myself will go to the local police station and get set up.” Hotch announces. You all nod and you snuggle up with your boyfriend and close your eyes. You spend the rest of the flight attempting to avoid another trip to the bathroom to puke. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Skip to the Station  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How’d it go with the M.E.?” Hotch asked when the team finally had regrouped back at the police station.

“The women were all in their first trimester of pregnancy.” Emily announced looking towards you. At Emily’s announcement JJ’s head whips towards you, Hotch gives you a strange look as the color drains from your face.

“Y/n, are you alright?” Hotch asks you.

“Umm, yeah. How would he have known that they were pregnant? He must have known them somehow?” You try to figure it out. These women had no apparent connections and how could the unsub possibly know about these pregnancies. Then it hits you some type of doctor or therapist maybe, at least that could be a starting point. You call Garcia and put her on speaker phone.

“Garcia can you dig through medical records and see if any of the doctors line up, or maybe a therapist, some type of counselor?” You rattle off ideas.

“Looks like they all saw the same counselor who was a church representative. His name is Geoffrey Lundson. Looks like he was married to a Cathleen Jacobs but she left him and according to this timeline she cheated on him during their marriage and oh my, she was pregnant with her 2nd husband Connor Jacobs, whom she was cheating with. It was a messy divorce, he had a restraining order placed against him and looks like Connor Jacobs also pressed charges of vandalism and stalking.” Jesus, you think you found your man.

“Sounds like he could be our man. Maybe I should go in and set up an appointment with him.” You suggest, JJ and Emily look at you terrified.

“Absolutely not!” Emily shouts.

“Not gonna happen Y/n. Too risky.” JJ agrees.

“Hotch c’mon. I can wear a wire. You guys can be on watch outside the building. Put a tracker on me for the added precaution.” You plead. You know you can nail this guy. He killed three young pregnant women who, given different circumstances, could easily be you.

“Send me in, instead.” Prentiss suggests.

“You don’t fit the look he wants. I match perfect.” You argue.

“She has a point, Hotch.” Rossi points out.

“Are you sure about this?” Hotch turns to you, hesitation in his eyes.

“Positive, please Hotch. I can’t let this happen to anyone else.” You beg him.

“You get in you get out. You think something's off you get out asap.” Hotch says sternly.

“Hotch-” JJ starts but you cut her off with a sharp glare.

“JJ, I can do this. Let’s go.” You respond curtly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Skip To Appointment  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Ms. Y/L/N, it seems this is your first appointment. Why have you decided to seek counselling?” Geoffrey Lundson asks you.

“I recently found something out and I felt it could use a second opinion.” You explain cryptically attempting to get a read on him.

“What would that something be?” He asks curiously.

“I found out I’m pregnant. I haven’t told my fiance yet. I’m not sure how he will react. He hasn’t had the best of luck in the past with learning he will be a parent.” You lied about the last bit obviously. He was thrilled when he found out he was going to be a father when Haley told him. But you had a feeling this guy wanted you to show you were in the wrong.

“Well that is definitely a ‘something’.” Lundson remarks. “He is the father I assume?”

“I think so. I’m not positive though. There was this other guy but we were much more careful than my fiance and I.” You internally cringe at your lie. You figured if you could mimic his story as much as possible he may make a move.

“That doesn’t seem very healthy. Is he aware that you were having relations with other men?”

“No.”

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Shit, this must be how he got the other victims secluded. His office was about a block away from his home. If you can get him to admit something to you and gain more evidence you can nail this guy for what he did to those other women.

“Sure.” You force a smile as you agree to his suggestion. He opens the door for you and you walk with him towards his house on the next block.

“Why are you cheating on him?”

“He’s kinda boring in bed. And he’s always so distracted with work. He doesn’t prioritize me enough. So I found someone on the side who does.” You lie hoping Hotch understands.

“This is actually my house, why don’t we head in there for a little bit?” You try not to let you fear show and nod along with a tight smile, following him into the house. As soon as he gets you in he grabs you and slams you against the door.

“Bad whores like you get punished! Your a whore and I’m gonna show you what happens when your a whore.” He shouts as he tosses you to the ground.

“You’ve done this before, haven't you?” You ask trying to get a confession while you can, Hotch and the team are gonna storm in at any minute.

“Your not the first, no. I punish sluts like you so your man doesn’t have to. I’ve already finished three of you whores off. Not knowing who the father of your child is? That’s sick! And that’s why whores like you get eliminated!” He screams slapping you across the face. Just then the door gets busted down and Hotch leads the team in.

“Get away from her!” Hotch shouts and Geoffrey drops the knife and puts his hands up. Hotch rushes towards you and scoops you up into his arms leaving the team to take care of Lundson.

“Geoffrey Lundson you are under arrest for the murders of Michelle Connors, Bridget Anderson, and Lucy Lawson…” Morgan begins to read him his Miranda Rights as Hotch carries you out of earshot.

“What did he do to you?” Hotch asks as he sets you down in the back of the ambulance.

“He just shoved me around and slapped me a little. It didn’t get to far but I am glad we got a confession out of him and that you guys came in before it went any further.” You reply.

“Ma’am is there any medical concerns we should be aware of?” One of the EMTs asks you and you look at Hotch carefully. This isn’t how you wanted him to find out but it seemed unavoidable.

“Ummm, Hotch can you give me a sec?” You ask already knowing his answering.

“If you think I am leaving you at all in the foreseeable future you are crazy.” He replies not budging an inch.

“I just found out I was pregnant, still in the first trimester.” You reply quitely not taking your eyes off Hotch. You think his eyes are about to bug out of his head at your revelation. He remains quite while the EMTs check you out.

“Everything looks good but I would suggest coming in for an ultrasound just to be sure there’s nothing wrong with the baby.” The EMT suggests.

“Yeah let’s go.” You reply turning your eyes away from Hotch. 

“Sir, will you be riding along to the hospital?” The EMT asks.

“Yes I will.” Hotch responds firmly. Hotch proceeds to climb into the back of the ambulance with you and holds your hand the whole way there. It was a short car ride to the hospital and only takes a few minutes for the doctor to see you.

“Looks like everything is good. You look like your about 10 weeks along. Congrats. You can get dressed and ready to be discharged. I’ll give you some time.” She reports with a smile before leaving you and Hotch alone.

“Why didn’t you tell me right away?” He asks as soon as the door closes.

“I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t think I would be as involved in this case as I was. Normally I stay behind. Then when I heard that those other women were pregnant too- I just, ugh- Hotch, I just knew you wouldn’t let me out in the field if you knew. You barely let me out when you didn’t know. In some twist of fate I could have been one of those women. I couldn’t risk letting this guy get away and kill more. I’m sorry.” You explain.

“Just swear to me you will never keep a secret, especially like this, from me again. I love you and I can’t lose you. Jack can’t lose you. He calls you mom, you made him smile in a way he hadn’t smiled since Haley…” Aaron trailed off shifting his gaze towards the window. 

“I know baby.” You reply softly, taking his hand in yours, you place a soft kiss on the back of his hand. He returns his gaze to you.

“I love you and this baby so much, Y/n. No more field work, at least until after the baby has arrived?” He pleads.

“No more field work until after the baby comes.” You agree sighing softly, it sucked you couldn’t be in the field anymore but the reason was pretty good and in the end it was worth it.

“So how are we gonna tell Jack he’s gonna be a big brother, finally?” Hotch asks with a smirk, ever since you told Jack that the two of you were getting married he’d been asking about getting a brother or sister. 

“I don’t know but I think he’s gonna be an amazing big brother.” You say pulling Aaron down for a soft kiss on the lips. You were both so excited to be expanding your little family.


End file.
